Pé de Coelho Que Não Dá Sorte
| original = No More Bunny Business | imagem = Pé de Coelho Que Não Dá Sorte Imagem 516.jpg | legenda = Perry e Dennis duelam. | temporada = 2 | produçao = 215a | transmissao = 70 | nt = 23 | historia = Jon Colton Barry | escritor = Sherm Cohen Chong Lee | storyboards = Sherm Cohen Chong Lee | diretor = Zac Moncrief | eua = 14 de Agosto de 2009 | xdeua = 01 de Agosto de 2009 | br = 08 de Janeiro de 2010 | emparelhadocom = "Dia de Spa" | dvd = Os Arquivos Secretos de Perry }} " " é o vigésimo terceiro da 2ª Temporada. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 1º de Agosto de 2009 pelo Disney XD, e no Brasil em 8 de Janeiro de 2010, pelo Disney Channel. Sinopse Candace encontra um coelho no jardim e decide cuidar dele, só que ele é o Dennis, um ex-agente da O.S.U.S.B. que foi desonesto e está em uma missão para se infiltrar no esconderijo do Perry e roubar o sistema do organização. Enquanto isso, Phineas e Ferb compram óculos de raios-X, mas sentem que foram enganados. Então eles resolvem fazer seus próprios óculos e também ajudar as pessoas com eles. Depois de perceber que Perry o Ornitorrinco não está presente, o Dr. Doofenshmirtz decide fazer a Planta do Vaso de Planta para substituir seu inimigo. Enredo A cena se abre com a carteira indo à casa dos Flynn-Fletcher entregar as últimas correspondências. Phineas e Ferb se mostram animados com esperanças que sua encomenda ter chegado. Infelizmente não há nada de novo, porém, Candace pergunta aos meninos quando eles tirarão a caixa da frente da porta. Phineas corre em direção a caixa e percebe que é a sua encomenda: um óculos de visão raio-X. Entretanto, quando Phineas põe os óculos, percebe que tudo não passa de uma propaganda enganosa. Decepcionado, Phineas olha a revista do produto e constata que os óculos realmente são falsos. Phineas então tem uma ideia. Em meio a isso, Candace, se depara com um coelho. Encantada, ela o leva para dentro da casa. No covil de Perry, Major Monograma alerta que Doofenshmirtz está tramando mais um truque sujo, no entanto, há uma problema maior que Doofenshmirtz dessa vez. O major explica que há um agente rebelado da organização próximo à casa dos Flynn-Fletcher. Em seguida, Carl se aproxima da tela com um desenho do agente, mas o desenho é reprovado por Monograma, que acha melhor contratar um desenhista profissional. O militar alerta sobre o perigo que o agente rebelado pode causar caso consiga descobrir uma das passagens secretas e acessar os dados da Organização Sem Uma Sigla Bacana. Ainda sem saber quem é o agente, Perry sobe na chaminé da casa para observar qualquer movimentação suspeita. Do alto da casa, Agente P observa Phineas e Ferb trabalhando na mais nova grande ideia, e Candace com um coelho. Major Monograma entra em contato com Perry expondo que o agente rebelado foi identificado como Dennis, um mercenário e um mestre do disfarce. Perry percebe pelo desenho que o agente é o coelho que Candace levou para dentro de casa, e então corre até o quarto da jovem. No quarto, Candace nomeia o coelho de Senhor Fofura Pura. Enquanto a jovem procura uma roupa estilosa para seu animal de estimação, Dennis se aproveita da distração dela para abrir seu guarda-roupas. Perry faz um sinal para o coelho e ambos se estranham. Todavia, Candace olha para trás e, ao ver que Perry está próximo de seu coelhinho, expulsa Perry de seu quarto. Da janela do quarto, Perry indica ao coelho que está observando ele. Dennis, por sua vez, fecha a cortina. Na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Heinz treina sua fala para quando Perry chegar. Percebendo a demora de seu inimigo, Doofenshmirtz põe um chapéu de papel em sua planta e fala com ela como se fosse Perry. O cientista então amarra a planta pelo vaso como faria com Perry. Na cozinha da casa, Phineas procura cenouras para criar seus Óculos de Raio-X. Candace rouba as cenouras de Phineas para alimentar seu coelho. Os dois tem uma breve discussão, onde Candace chama os óculos de raio-x de inúteis e alega que cenouras servem como alimento, e não para experimentos científicos. Ferb pergunta o motivo pelo qual o coelho está usando vestido e sapatos, e recebe uma resposta mal humorada de Candace, que em seguida, leva as cenouras. Phineas ri da situação e imagina que Isabella pode ajudá-lo com as cenouras. Na sala, Candace ensina alguns truques ao coelho e dá uma cenoura a ele para cada truque bem feito. Depois disso, Dennis aproveita a distração de Candace para olhar dentro do relógio. Para sua surpresa, Perry estava lá esperando por ele. Uma briga entre os dois toma conta da cena por um breve tempo. De volta à Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Heinz começa a ouvir latido dos cães dos vizinhos. Irritado, ele explica que seu plano maligno tem a ver justamente com isso. Ele apresenta à planta então o Biscoito-de-Cão-Inator. O cientista cobre o biscoito gigante com cobertura de carne e explica que o biscoito voará pela cidade até chegar no limite da Área dos Três Estados, atraindo todos os cães com ele. Incomodado pelo fato da planta não demonstrar nenhuma reação, Doofenshmirtz dá um tapa no vaso. Como o vaso está pendurado pela corda, ele volta no embalo e atinge a cabeça de Doof. A ação se repete inúmeras vezes e Heinz não consegue se defender, como também não consegue ver de onde vem os golpes contra ele. Isabella aparece no quintal dos Flynn-Fletcher no exato momento em que Phineas e Ferb estão trabalhando no suco de cenoura que irá servir para o óculos de raio-x. Pronto o suco, Phineas mergulha a armação de um óculos nele e Isabella o aquece em seu forno. Depois de cinco minutos, Isabella tira o óculos do forno para o primeiro teste. De repente, se ouve um grito vindo da casa dos Garcia-Shapiro. Preocupadas, as crianças correm para lá. Vivian Garcia-Shapiro explica que perdeu sua aliança enquanto estava lavando a louça e, por isso, gritou. Phineas vê a oportunidade perfeita de testar os óculos e encontra a aliança no cano debaixo da pia. Para remover a aliança, ele pede a Ferb uma chave inglesa, um maçarico e um vidro de maionese. Todavia, Vivian diz que nada disso é necessário, pois ele chamará seu encanador, que lhe dá garantia. Após o primeiro teste, Phineas, Ferb e Isabella ficam contentes com o resultado dos óculos e passeiam por Danville observando coisas que não seriam possíveis antes e ajudando as pessoas. Durante esse passeio, a música Visão de Raio-X toma conta da cena. Ao fim da música, Phineas conclui que os óculos passaram em todos os testes de qualidade, o que resulta em um número alto de encomendas. As crianças então buscam uma quantidade maior de cenouras. Enquanto Candace procura por Dennis, ele e Perry duelam pelo quintal da casa. Infelizmente, Dennis descobre uma das passagens secretas do quintal e entra no covil. Perry vai atrás mas é prontamente preso em uma gaiola. Dennis rouba o chapéu de Agente P e consegue abrir a chave de segurança do computador. Confusa, Candace pergunta a Phineas se ele viu seu coelho. Phineas pergunta se Candace já procurou no quintal, mas antes mesmo que ela pense em fazer isso, um caminhão despeja centenas de cenouras nele. Phineas então propõe que Candace procure primeiramente dentro da casa. Em uma breve passada na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, o cientista admite que a planta foi uma grande adversária, e, por estar muito cansado, propõe que seja declarado um empate. Em seguida, os cachorros dos vizinhos, atraídos pelo cheiro de carne, arrombam a porta da casa de Heinz e o pisoteiam. Derrotado, Doofenshmirtz grita: "Agora chega, Planta do Vaso de Planta!" Pela passagem secreta estar aberta, uma das cenouras cai dentro do covil. Perry percebe como Dennis é facilmente atraído pela cenoura e, sabendo que há uma quantidade exorbitante de cenouras no quintal, abre uma outra passagem, fazendo com que todas as cenouras caiam. Dennis fica enlouquecido e começa a comer uma por uma sem parar. Perry aproveita a distração de Dennis para se livrar a armadilha, pegar de volta seu chapéu e, por fim, prendê-lo. De volta ao quintal, Phineas não entende como todas as cenouras desapareceram. Candace acha irônico o que aconteceu com Phineas, uma vez que costuma acontecer com ela quando tenta provar as grandes ideias a sua mãe. Em seguida, Perry aparece e Candace pergunta se ele gosta de usar rosa. Perry começa a suar mostrando claramente se sentir desconfortável com essa ideia. Antes da cena se fechar, é revelado que a Planta do Vaso de Planta, por deter os planos malignos de Doofenshmirtz, é a nova agente da Organização Sem Uma Sigla Bacana. Músicas *''Visão de Raio-X'' Galeria de Imagens Piadas Recorrentes Ferb, já sei o que vamos fazer hoje! Linha do "Meio Jovem" Linha do Ferb O que estão fazendo? Ué, cadê o Perry? Ah, aí está você Perry! Entrada de Perry para seu covil Nada é visto. No entanto, posteriormente Perry segue Dennis pelo túnel escondido debaixo do quintal. Informações de Fundo *Esse foi o 1º episódio onde Yan Gesteira é substituído por Fabrício Vila Verde como voz de Phineas Flynn. *Nos Estados Unidos, esse episódio, junto de seu emparelhado "Dia de Spa", foi o 2º mais votado para a maratona "Fan Picked Phineas and Ferb Week", que precedeu a estreia de "Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão" no Disney Channel. *Buford faz uma participação especial em Visão de Raio-X, mas sem fala. *Em Visão de Raio-X, o personagem sósia de Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, que aparece em "Phineas, o Veloz", aparece como um arqueólogo. *Quando Candace pede a Dennis para fazer a dança do robô, ouve-se o instrumental de Phinedróides e Ferbôs ("Eu, Irmãobô"). *Candace diz a Phineas, "Bem-vindo ao meu mundo" da mesma forma que ela disse a Lulu em "Quem Arrasa Somos Nós". *Quando Phineas está olhando a revista, um dos anúncios diz: "Gnomo que brilha no escuro", uma possível referência a "Festa de Terror na Praia com Gnomos de Jardim", que contou com uma abundância de gnomos. Informações de Produção *Em 20 de maio de 2013, o iTunes lançou uma versão especial desse episódio emparelhado com "Ídolo Pop". Erros *Quando Ferb puxa Balthazar da piscina de bolas, Balthazar tem o cabelo castanho, e está vestindo uma camisa preta, bermuda marrom, boné marrom e sapatos marrons. *Phineas diz que irá à casa de Isabella perguntar se ela tem cenouras. No entanto, Isabella posteriormente aparece no quintal de Phineas e pergunta o que ele faz com tantas cenouras. *Quando Doofenshmirtz mostra o Osso-de-Cão-Inator, ele está em posição vertical. Porém, quando os cachorros invadem o apartamento de Doofenshmirtz, o inator está em posição horizontal. *Depois que Phineas e Ferb puxam Balthazar da piscina de bolas, o olhos maior de Ferb está na frente do olho menor. *Durante a briga entre Perry e Dennis onde ambos usam utensílios de cozinha, em uma fração de segundo, Perry tem patas e não pés de pato. *Durante a canção Visão de Raio-X, não são mostradas as longas pernas de Ferb ("O Cavaleiro Negro"). *Quando Candace arrasta Perry para fora de seu quarto, sua meia muda de cor de vermelho para marrom por um segundo. *Quando Dennis avista Perry pela janela, por um breve tempo o braço direito de Perry fica deslocado de seu corpo. *Quando Phineas diz que precisa das cenouras que Candace pegou, pode-se ver outras cenouras no compartimento da geladeira que havia sido puxado por ele. *Ferb e Isabella inexplicavelmente desaparecem depois da execução da música Visão de Raio-X. Continuidade Nada. Alusões *O título original do episódio (No More Bunny Business) é uma alusão à frase "No more funny business". *''Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones'' - A batalha entre Perry e Dennis faz referência a uma batalha entre Yoda e Dooku no final do filme. *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' - Um dos trajes desenhados pelo artista contratado pela Agência é semelhante ao de Bandit Keith. *'Super-Homem' - Logo após a música Visão de Raio-X, Ferb marca em uma lista a frase "Can the glasses see through lead?", "Os óculos podem ver através do chumbo?" em tradução literal. Isso é uma referência ao personagem Super-Homem, pois ele consegue ver através do chumbo. Trivialidades *Phineas fica chateado pela primeira vez depois de Candace dizer que seus óculos de raios-X eram estúpidos. *Perry não interage com o Dr. Doofenshmirtz neste episódio. *Este é o primeiro episódio em que Perry protagoniza a trama principal. *Este é o primeiro episódio em que o plano de Doofenshmirtz fracassa sem a intervenção de Perry. *É possível que os meninos ainda tenham os seus óculos de Raios-X, uma vez que nunca foi mostrado o que aconteceu com eles. *Esta é a terceira vez que a invenção de Phineas e Ferb não desaparece, as duas primeiras foram "Entrevista Com Um Ornitorrinco" e "Thaddeu e Thor". *Esta é a segunda vez que Linda vê Perry como um agente secreto, a primeira vez foi em "Ídolo Pop". *Este é o terceiro episódio em que Perry não está lutando contra Doofenshmirtz. Neste episódio, a sua missão é contra Dennis ("A Câmera de Trânsito", "Ah, Você Está Aí, Perry!"). Elenco *Fabrício Vila Verde como Phineas *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Tereza Cristina como Mãe *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Bruna Laynes como Isabella *Carlos Seidl como Major *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry *Ronalth Abreu como Buford *Luciano Monteiro como Baljeet *Sérgio Muniz como Carl en:No More Bunny Business Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 2ª Temporada